Karkat's New Housemate
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: :O)


A/N: I Knoooooooooooow I've Been Gone For A Year Or So, More or Less. But It's Alright Now. I'm Here. Please Forgive Me. I've Had What You Would Call Writer's Block But Came Back JUST For You! And To Answer Some Questions That You May Be Wondering About The Other Stories:

1: What's The Other Reason That You Haven't Been Updating? I Know There's More To The Story. Can't JUST Be The Average Writer's Block. Answer: My Flash Drive Became Corrupted, Making All Of My Pre-Written Stories And Chapters Encrypted To The Max Of BullCrappery. I Had To Wait Out When I Was Going To Get Another 'Save Point'. Fortunately, I Have An SD Card Now. Plus A BACKUP SD Card! So I'll Never Be Losing Any Of My Precious Fanfiction Belongings Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever Again.

2: If There Are Any Other Questions, Please Leave Them In The Review Bar Below Or PM Me And I'll Be Checking My Inbox. Till Then, Read On, Have Fun, And Have An Awesome Day.

Vriska's New Housemate

It was a nice quiet night in Inuyasha's forest. Kagome skinned the rabbits Inuyasha caught for the group. She was very hungry and ran out of noodles because a certain half demon ate them all. A sigh escaped her lips as she finished skinning the last rabbit.

They had finally defeated Naraku.

Said half demon was currently off into another part of the woods, probably talking to the dirty pot Inuyasha called his lover. Again.

Kikyo was becoming a nuisance, calling Inuyasha out nightly even. There wasn't one night that Inuyasha wasn't with Kikyo. Kagome was jealous, but at the same time, she pitied Inuyasha for being a fool and falling into Kikyo's web. She had warned him on various occasions about trusting the dead priestess, but of course he didn't listen. Kikyo was too important to Inuyasha.

At this point, Kagome had the rabbits made into stew over the fire and was waking her tired friends from their nap. They had been traveling all day, battling demons.

Everyone was up, but Shippou was still sleeping. Kagome nudged Shippou and whispered in his ear to wake up and that it was time for dinner. He sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Yawning, he came over with the others for dinner.

As usual, everyone is eating while Inuyasha is playing his fake 'Romeo and Juliet' story with Kikyo. Kagome just didn't understand. Kikyo was dead! Kagome wasn't! Is it REALLY that hard to choose?! Kagome wasn't stupid. It's best to give up now. It's clear that he's made his decision.

(It Gets Better Than Kagome's Inner Turmoil, Trust Me)

Just as Kagome went to fix her portion of stew, Inuyasha came back. With the clay pot bitch.

After a few moments, Inuyasha then decided to announced that the clay pot bitch was traveling with them from here on out.

Decision Made! Especially for her! And there was no way she was leaving Shippou here to suffer through Inuyasha AND Kikyo.

Kagome grabbed her bag and packed her things.

"I'm leaving. Going home. Need to feed Buyo. No one's at the shrine to look after him. Shippou, you're coming with me. Pack up your stuff."As Inuyasha was about to reject, Kagome held up her hand in his face. "Don't want to hear it Inuyasha! .LEAVING!" Then, Kagome's expression softened as she turned to her friends. "Bye Sango. Bye Miroku. I'll see you guys later." Kagome gave a little wave and a soft smile as she walked away.

Shippou had packed his things and followed his new mama out of the woods. It was only a few days ago when Kagome had adopted Shippou as her son. They had done it via blood bond, performed by Sesshomaru himself. Afterwards, Sesshomaru had stated that she was worthy to be family and after he told her the pros and cons of being a demoness, she had agreed. The bonding was somewhere between painful and mind numbing. After it was over, Kagome had been dizzy and tired. In the end, the transformation had changed her physically and mentally. Her hair had kept its color, but had white and purple streaks. She had grown at least 2 inches taller and had a pair of retractable bat-like wings.

Kagome and Shippou had reached the well. "Come on." Kagome said as she picked up Shippou.

For some reason, Kagome's bag felt heavier than before, but she dismissed it. After stepping up on the edge of well, Kagome had jumped down and the blue lights had surrounded them. Shippou had looked around and gasped in awe.

It was only in a few seconds did the lights change to darkness with white dots that Kagome could compare to stars. 'What is this!? It doesn't look right at all!' Kagome clutched Shippou closer to her. He was scared. Her kit was scared and so was she.

Then, there was a bright light at the bottom, and they were heading towards it fast! It wasn't two seconds later that Kagome's arse had met the dirty ground. 'Wtf?!' Kagome thought. As she stood and looked around, Kagome noticed that she and Shippou were in a large crater. The well that she stood in was only 3 feet deep. Stepping easily out of the well and the crater with her son, who finally spoke up after all this time. "Is this your home?" Of course he wouldn't know. Shippou had never seen her home before. "No, the well took us somewhere different." Kagome said as she looked at all different kinds of houses.

The area was covered in grass and each house had a full ring of trimmed grass around it. 'Maybe the inhabitants are friendly.' Kagome hoped with her demon heart that they were. Kagome hugged her kit close to her chest as she quietly flew up to a panned window of a house with bright red cloth.

(Wikipedia HELPFUL WITH A PIC OF A CERTAIN TROLL'S HIVE!THANK GOG FOR WIKI!)

Karkat's POV

Karkat was having a great time. It was a good night. Just waking up to watch one of his favorite movies by troll Will Smith. Hitched.

Next to him on the couch were his two best friends Gamzee and Sollux. Only one of the two were watching the movie. Gamzee was watching, a smile on his face. Sollux was miraculously asleep. The movie was really loud.

Karkat sighed as he looked back at the movie. He could only relax around these two. "I'm going to get some more grub sauce." Just as he was about to step into his nutrition block (Which We Will Call A Kitchen From Here On Out. As Well As Any Other Room In The Hive….House….Yeah, We'll Keep The Word Hive As An Exception. I Like It.) Karkat saw a figure heading in his window. He couldn't really see exactly what it was due to his colored windows. What was annoying was that the color of the windows blocked proper view of anything from the inside AND the outside. Not even a second and the figure was gone. Karkat narrowed his eyes. And fear overtook him a bit. Was it some kind of mini-drone? Or another troll with powers. But no, the figure had extended wings. No way. Another mutant maybe?

Forgetting the grub sauce, Karkat walked back into the living room just in time to see the figure in another one of his windows disappear out of view. That window was off to the left behind the Television. Karkat had noticed that Gamzee had stood and started to walk to a window. He had noticed it too. "What do you think it is?" Karkat asked. "Either it's another miracle, or somethin' dangerous."

Suddenly, there was a soft thump on the roof. They had probably landed up there.

"Well I'm going to see what it was." Gamzee couldn't stop Karkat because he already headed to his staircase. "Well shit bro, I'm comin' with ya." And with that, Gamzee followed him.

All through this Sollux was asleep.

Finally reaching the roof door, which was made in case of emergencies, Karkat and Gamzee made their way up onto the roof. "Woah." Gamzee gasped in awe. Karkat just stared with wide eyes and dropped jaw.

Standing there was a winged female in what looked to be a kimono (Let's Settle With Them Knowing What Kimono's Are. Remember Damara?) that ended right before her knees, clutching a tiny figure to her chest. She was almost Gamzee's height. Even weirder, she wasn't even a troll. She didn't even have horns.

"Hi." She said.

Karkat had promptly fainted.


End file.
